We Never Said Good Bye
by Dearx
Summary: I tugged at his sleeve harder. Begging him not to leave. Tears I fought back. Please don’t go. Don't leave. she refused to look him in the eye, not wanting to show her weakness. itachi...hinaxita
1. Chapter 1

vWe never said good-bye  
by: Dearx  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto nor the lyrics posted in the fanfiction.  
Authors note: it has been a long time since I have written a fanfic (2-3 years) to be more precise. Please read and review.

_"Wherever we go is okay," you said  
now what may have been  
has been stopped by time_

I tugged at his sleeve harder. Begging him not to leave. Tears I fought back. "Please don't go. Don't leave." she refused to look him in the eye, not wanting to show her weakness.  
"Hinata...the engagement is over. Did you not think after this incident that I would still be taken into the Hyuuga household..." Uchiha Itachi, heir to the Uchiha family murdered his entire clan. Yet, she didn't care for the reason why.  
"Uchiha-san, I have been bethroned to you since my birth and I am more than ready to go ahead and keep that promise." Such a bold statement from the silent child "takes me with you." her crystal eyes reflected no fear but determination. She was only a child, and Itachi was far older than her. Itachi's darken eyes that held the sign of his family –their sharingan gazed coldly at her. Shoving her off his sleeve he disappeared among the forest.

"I cannot just brush you off, you may have been my fiancé but that never meant I loved you." His deep voiced echoed and faded among the trees. As the morning sun was rising, numerous spectators and several Jounins have appeared into the scene with the occasional ANBU members arrived to investigate the scene. Among them was the Hyuuga clan who accompanied the Hokage.

"who could have done this…" whispers and screams surrounded her. Yet, they were all faded.  
With the sight of her father and the Hokage, Hinata made a run for the comfort of her futons.

_On that night that was too long  
I had a dream where you left me  
staring at a foreign sky  
I hugged my loneliness_

The day quickly made way for night. The Hyuuga compound opened its doors to those in need, but that was unnecessary as the sole survivor of the murder was the youngest child of the Uchiha clan. Uchiha Sasuke. But all of that was none of her concerns.  
she had stayed in bed until the moon had risen after the sun. She made her refuge at the roof top.  
The house was too busy and disturbed her thoughts. The night sky was empty, there were no stars.  
She was alone and empty.

"ano….a…ano…"  
"hai Hinata-chan?"

"_I- I- is it tr- true that…ano when I grow up,…I…i…I will ma- ma- marry you Uchiha-san?" her face turning a much deeper red than a tomato_

"_hai." He smiled at her with his response. He has always been quite fond of this little girl, she would follow him around everywhere. And if he was off in a mission someplace she would patiently wait for his return, and when he did he was always without a gift for her. _

_Once the little Hyuuga was of age , her time was mostly occupied with her studies but she would always make it a point that on her free time she would watch him train. _

Hinata was lost in her thoughts of the past that she did not notice the young man behind her. A warm embrace had awaken her from her trance…

End of the first chaper.

I apologize for it being so short. But please read and review

The song properly belongs to Yoshiki and of X-Japan and was merely been borrowed for fanfictional amusement


	2. Chapter 2

We never said good-bye chapter 2

My fallen tears

Are pilling up on the winds of time

At the end

I feel your breath

_The warm embrace awakened her from her trance. The arms of the mysterious figure was covered in black silk_

"_Did you miss me?" a low voice whispered in her ear. _

_Tears in her eyes threatened to fall. She bit her lip in hopes that they wouldn't fall._

"_now now. No need for tears" she buried her face on his torso, completely enveloping herself in his embrace. His warmth and silk brought comfort to the bitter night._

_Hinata constantly blinked her eyes trying to fight off sleep. Afraid when she awakes he, Itachi Uchiha will be gone from her sight. _

_Night was almost turning into day. And Hinata's silent battle, it seemed as thought, sleep was the victor but she wasn't defeated just yet._

"_Please…take me with you" she begged the figure behind her. _

"…_After all that I have done. After my actions. Do you still believe that…the engagement hasn't been called off?" his cold eyes gazed down at her. "and besides, given in danger I cannot burden myself with you."_

"…_demo…Uchiha-san…i…i..if…if…I become stronger. Will you take me with you?…" she mumbled in her slumber. She didn't hear his reply as she was already deep into sleep._

_When she awoke it was already past noon. She frantically searched for his hand…for his robes….for him. But to no avail, Uchiha Itachi was gone._

It was all over. Her world was plunged into darkness the moment she said 'yes'. She laughed at herself for her pathetic ness, how much she has given up just for him. How much she has given up for nothingness. Now her life was as empty as it was the day he left, it was has dark as the day she was born. But. There was no turning back now. It was all too late.

Authors note:

Sorry if I got anybody confused but the first chapter and the italized part in this chapter are flashbacks. Gah and another short chapter!

Also, I sincerely apologize for the lack of updating, schools out but that doesn't mean I have time . evil mommy makes me study for SATs XDDD and for my dyslexics stuff o.o;; yes I am dyslexic.

Anyways, I will try to update when I return from Anime Expo and will try to do so more often than usual. Please accept my apology.


	3. Chapter 3

We never said goodbye chapter 3 – Eyes

Author note: I'm sorry it took forever to update, I had a huge writers block but at least I'm updating write? I kind of had to change the story line little big more to fit the overall ending I planned and I rewrote chapter two so please go ahead and reread. And I apologize to all my readers for the delayed chapter!

Just to clarify things further, the rest of the story is told in past tense until we reach the end since I get tired of writing the whole thing in italics XD so please understand and its mostly written in Hinata's perspective but I try to add the rest of the characters as well and I'll try not to confuse anyone.

The time setting for the story obviously is before the filler arcs.

Special thanks to: Love Hunter 02 for all her help

_She could not forgive herself for her lost, how she lost badly to her cousin Neji. What ever happened to her idea of growing stronger, strong enough for when he returned that she would be worthy of his time. But there was no helping it, she was bed ridden until her heart recovered from the attack that she received from Neji during the chuunin exams. _

_I know I failed my father, I failed myself. And most importantly I failed **him.** _

_My body could only hold so much. My training with my team as well as my missions were clearly monitored, I wasn't given the hardest task and training was cut short. I continued to curse myself for slowing down my progression. Father even has reached the point of not acknowledging I existed nor was I even part of the household. Neji-niisan has come to visit me several times, his hatred for me and for the household has died down…could it possibly due to guilt? Not once did I blame Neji-niisan for his anger nor hatred through our family. No one could. _

_The young hyuuga heirest smiled to herself as she laid her back onto a post, bathing in the sun she let her eyes close to catch some peace and quiet. She was dressed in her usual yukata, and she kept her hair down as it seemed that there was too much effort into tying it up. All seemed quiet in the Hyuuga compound. Quiet and tranquil. Something that Hinata does not experience a lot. It all seemed to be too good to be true. As if reality read her mind, she was wrapped in total darkness. She dare not spoke nor did she open her byakugen. Something about this jutsu frightened her and yet, it seemed all too familiar at the same. _

"_Child. Would you like to see the man that you so longed for to see?" the voice was low and hushed. The image of Uchiha Itachi flashed in Hinata's mind. How she still remembered the events that happened all so long ago. She remembered them as if it only happened hours ago. There was nothing anyone could do to make it go away. There was no medicine nor power in this world to erase those feelings that jerked in her heart and memory. Yes. He was the one that she searched for countless times. Countless days, months and years passed as she patiently waited for him. It was him who she wanted to see. Hinata nodded a reply as she could not even squeak a reply. "The man that carries the bloodline of red and black eyes. Skin as pale as the moon yet hair that was as dark as the moonless night. The Uchiha is who you search for. He awaits for you elsewhere. Follow this voice and it will take you to where he lies…follow it to where Uchiha Itachi lies…there he lies in awaiting for you…" Hinata was entranced by curiosity and by childhood bliss as she still has not forgotten about him. She wanted answers. But most importantly. She wanted him. _

_Darkness turned to light and from light. It turned back to darkness as a man carried the Hyuuga away into the night dressed in black and red cloth. "it was far too easy to attain her." He thought to himself. "too easy" yet he continued to sprint off to his destination. But it would not be easy dealing with the Uchiha if he found out that **she** got involved into the matter at hand… _

After notes: I am honestly, not too happy with this chapter. ( I am never satisfied am I?) I guess mainly for the fact that this chapter was alittle rushed because I wanted to update the story as soon as possible to let the readers know I'm still alive despite my delay. But please, read and review!

I am alittle slow in updating but I will try to update now as I am working on several other stories, if my dear readers would like to keep intouch and keep updated in the chapters of each story, please feel free to scavenge my LJ for future updates, hints and etc about my fanfics. I enjoy reading comments and suggestions from readers. you can find the link to my LJ through my website.


	4. Chapter 4

We Never Said Goodbye Chapter 4 – The Hyuuga's eyes

Author note: hey guys, sorry for the confusion in the previous chapter. I've just been feeling rushed on updating the fanfic since I want to finish it as soon as possible and work on another fic. Let me clarify some questions.

Itachi is not the one that captured Hinata but another member of the akatsuki. The time base is a flashback and pretty much takes place when Itachi and Kisame were sent to find the Kyuubi boy. The akatsuki seeing as this as an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone sent out a member to get a Hyuuga to attain the secrets of the Byakugen as well as the powers of the Kyuubi. Hope that clarified things more.

Just to not to confuse anyone further, the story is pretty much already in a flash back but I decided to add another flash back on a flash back. oO woah. Non italics are present

You can ask and get answers to my fics and to other fics involving uchihaxhyuuga couplings through Black & White's forum. It's a uchihaxhyuuga fansite.

_Her captor enveloped her in darkness, wrapped by his cloak and her eyes bounded with a cloth that possessed a special jutsu that unable her to use her byakugen to see where they were heading. All she knew was that she was finally about to see **him.** It was true, it seemed stupid for her to trust anyone who shows up in front of her passing through the guards of the Hyuuga compound clad in darkness. She followed him nonetheless. _

_On that night that was too long_

_I had a dream where you left me_

_Staring at a foreign sky_

_I hugged my lonliness_

_Hinata could feel the tears swelling up in her eyes as they journeyed onto the night, she held onto her 'captor'. Quivering. She shook due to the bitter cold weather and fear that quickly enveloped her body as her mind was filled with doubt. She scolded herself for believing him. Scolded herself for not knowing any better. For leaving her friends and family that she had come to love and honor. She had thrown everything away. Everything and everyone. She might as well die. Something that she has anticipated the moment she accepted his invitation. _

_Deidara quickened his pace faster towards the akatsuki headquarters since it wouldn't take anyone in the Hyuuga compound to find the heiress missing from her room. He tightened his grip on his light load that he covered with his akatsuki cloak and her eyes, he made sure was bounded before they left. It wouldn't do him or the akatsuki any good if she was to run away. Especially knowing where they went. Not to mention he was feeling that her body was slowly giving up on her. Either way she wouldn't put up much of a fight with a body like this. _

'_I coughed out blood after blood. The coughing would not stop. Despite the cover that was placed upon me, it didn't help. Though I was grateful for it.' Hinata's thoughts traveled elsewhere as if to distract herself from the matter at hand. 'it wouldn't take long until my body would shut down…' she closed her eyes behind the binding hoping to drift herself to sleep…to eternal sleep. Never again would she be able to see him. He was gone. He was gone without a goodbye. _

_Loneliness….your silent whisper_

_Fills a river of tears through the night_

_Memory…you never let me cry_

_And you, you never said goodbye_

_Sometimes our tears blinded the love_

_We lost our dreams along the way_

_But I never thought you'd trade your soul to the fates_

_Never thought you'd leave me alone_

"_hinata-chan daijobu?" a gentle hand dried the tears that fell from her eyes. They refused to stop. They ran down her pale cheek like little streams. "Hey. Tell me whats wrong." A rough yet gentle hand lifted her chin to face his. Despite his young age and heritage. His hands quickly deteriorated from softer ones to rough hands brought on upon endless training and missions through severe weather. Pale eyes met with darker ones, a combination of black and red met her pearly eyes. A contrast in colors. Like yin and yang. _

_She forced a smile and wiped her tears ashamed to be seen crying by the Uchiha prodigy. "i..it…it doesn't matter. Please don't concern yourself with me." she bent her head down once more. Avoiding eye contact as she understood that Itachi could sense that she was indeed lying. Yet, he didn't pursue the matter any further. It didn't take a genius to understand why she was crying and obviously away from the Hyuuga compound this late at night. Hyuuga Hiashi was known to be a stern father, one without patience. Obviously he did something that scared the wits out of the timid girl. Itachi was tired, exhausted from the latest mission yet he could not just leave Hinata out here stranded. He gave Hinata smile in hopes that she would finally cheer up and led her to his mother's garden through the Uchiha compound. Sasuke was already in bed and so did everyone else. _

_Itachi sat down facing the tranquility garden that was well kept by his mother. It looked so pure. Just like her eyes. They both sat in silence, enjoying each others company and warmth. Hinata has finally calmed down and was drifting between reality and dream land as she leaned onto Itachi for support. _

_A hand broke upon her forehead brought her back to reality. It was Itachi's. "Hinata-chan. You better get back before your father starts hunting you down." She giggled at that comment. But deep down, Hinata knew that her father would rather have her dead as she was only a constant disappointment. And just like that. The moment ended. She clung to that memory. The memory of the time when she was happy. The time when he was by her side. But it was all in the past she thought._

…'Disappointment' was a word that constantly rang in Hinata's mind. The very word that refused to leave nor to be forgotten. It was a constant reminder of her failure. Locked in a grungy room awaiting her fate, her eyes bound to eternal darkness, her byakugen useless. Her hands bound by chains that kept her from falling to the ground. Forever hanging. Only awaiting her death. No matter how much she begged for Kami-sama to take her. The akatsuki made it so that she was kept alive. Alive yet weak. Experiment after experiment. They were desperate to uncover the secrets of the byakugen.

no matter how much times she scolds herself, what has been done was done. She accepted the invitation of the stranger to find the one she loves. Her gullible ness led to her doom. Day after day needles were stuck, blood was drawn and drained from her. What seemed liked days turned to weeks but in actuality It hasn't been more than 2 days since her arrival into the headquarters of the S-class criminal group; the akatsuki.

Life was nothing more but an endless dance of death, it all seemed meaningless to her. Day after day she would beg anyone to end her life. It was obvious her body couldn't take any more. Her heart was slowly giving way, her lungs slowly giving up. And her spirit was near exhaustion. Yet they kept her alive nonetheless. She would live this life of endless torture until they discovered the secrets of a Hyuuga's eyes. No matter her protest nor the physical torture pressed upon her she could not give them an answer that satisfied them. She would be hit yet she would be healed. Healed to the point that they knew she would survive a little while longer. Yet not to the point to make her stronger.

Crucify my love

If my love is blind

Crucify my love

If it sets me free

Never know Never trust

" That love should see a color "

Crucify my love

If it should be that way

Swing the heartache

Feel it inside out

When the wind cries

I'll say good-by

Tried to learn tried to find

To reach out for eternity

Where's the answer

Is this forever?

End of chapter 4

Author note:

This should be alittle longer than the rest of the chapters. More of a drable than a fic don't you think so? I feel alittle more satisfied with this chapter than the previous ones and I hope you too. The Fic seems to be going through a half arse effort since I want to finish this as soon as possible and get to work on other fics before I get distracted. Maybe someday I'll rewrite it and make it look better?

Song lyrics: Tears and Crucify my love by X-Japan.

TENDERvanilla: its better annoying you guys through short chapters than not updating at all XDD

J/k I love you guys thanks for all the update

Waffles01: To clarify things further, the time setting has been altered a little bit and hopefully I'll get a chance to explain more further. Deidara was the one that was sent to take Hinata and Itachi and Kisame to take the kyuubi boy. Hinata for her Byakugen and Naruto for the kyuubi's powers.

To my dear readers: I love your feedbacks and reviews! I live for them XD it's been so long since I wrote a fic and I'm slowly getting back into writing mode and your reviews keep me going.

Anyways, currently I am in a stump on what to do with chapter 5 or what to do with itachi. Suggestions please.

Obviously, hinata was telling her tale as she is kept in the akatsuki's dungeon/lab for experimental purposes. Itachi is off doing an errand of getting Naruto but as said in the anime, he failed. Question: what to do with him when he returns to find hinata broken, hurt, and dying! ;;

Also, I would like to take suggestions on what to add, what to do with the fic since we are nearing the end but don't worry, I'll have more itahina/sasuhina fics on the way.

Please leave me more reviews and also please check out 'Black and White' it's a Uchihaxhyuuga fansite. A fansite dedicated to any couplings that include the UchihaxHyuugas the site is currently going construction but we do have a working forum.

the site can be located through checking my profile


End file.
